List of Kronenberg elevator fixtures
This is a list of Kronenberg fixtures. Not much is known on Kronenberg fixtures from pre-1950s, if they existed. Circa 1950s-1960s Non-illuminating black buttons These fixtures have non-illuminating black buttons. In the mid 1950s, the buttons were somewhat redesigned materially and mechanically, but looked very similar. Illuminating black buttons These fixtures have illuminating black buttons, with the front of the button being real glass. It is unknown exactly when these buttons were first made, but it was in the late 1950s or earlier. Circa 1970s-1980s Square horizontal rectangle buttons These fixtures have projecting illuminating white buttons. Square vertical rectangle buttons These fixtures have projecting illuminating white buttons. These buttons appear to be a little different than the horizontal version, besides being rotated. These buttons may just be used for car stations, but this is unconfirmed. Round buttons These fixtures have projecting illuminating white buttons. The indicator is an LED segmented indicator with individual LEDs visible. Circa 1990s These fixtures have small square metal buttons. The indicator is an LED segmented indicator. 2000s? This information is specific to 2005. Buttons/Switches If a button is waterproof, a W is added to the end of the model name. QA series (flush rectangular buttons) *'QA (W)' - button with microswitches *'QAL (W)' - button with contacts *'QAV (W)' - vandal resistant button with microswitches *'QALV (W)' - vandal resistant button with contacts *'QAK (W)' - switch *'QAS (W)' - keyswitch QP series (rectangular buttons) *'QA '- button with microswitches *'QAL '- button with contacts *'QAV '- vandal resistant button with microswitches *'QALV '- vandal resistant button with contacts *'QAK '- switch *'QAS '- keyswitch *'RQ30 '- round button with halo KU series (square buttons) *'KU '- regular button *'KUV '- vandal resistant button *'KUVB '- vandal resistant button with wide halo *'KUS '- keyswitch G series (large buttons) *'G (W)' - square button *'GVD (W)' - square vandal resistant button *'GRVD (W)' - round vandal resistant button *'GT '- triangular button for hall stations R series (round buttons) *'R' - regular button *'RN '- low profile button *'RH (W)' - regular button *'RD (W)' - flush button *'RVH (W)' - metal button *'RVD (W)' - vandal resistant button *'RVB '- convex vandal resistant button *'RVB 30 (W)' - convex vandal resistant button *'RVMU 30' - concave vandal resistant button *'RS '- keyswitch MH series *'MH '- square button *'MHR30' - round button *'MHRB30' - convex round button *'MHLE '- illuminated element (lanterns, out of service light, possibly also in use light) *'MHF' - illuminated directional arrows Indicators *'PMA' - dot matrix indicator *'PME '- dot matrix indicator *'PME '- smaller (unknown if in size or circuitry) dot matrix indicator *'FAP '- Directional arrow for segmented indicators *'NSK '- Segmented indicator *'NST '- Segmented indicator *'IAZ '- Illuminated field for segmented indicators (likely for an "out of service" light or similar) *Analog style indicators *'LCD1' - LCD display Panels *'PAN' - car station *'AT' - wall mounted hall station *'KT' - car station with one row/column, horizontal or vertical *'KTD' - car station with two columns, vertical only? *'PUR' - one row projecting car station with rounded front edge *'PU '- one row projecting car station with non-rounded front edge *'PUDR '- two row projecting car station with rounded front edge *'PUD '- two row projecting car station with rounded front edge *'NI '- one row recessed car station *'NID '- two row recessed car station *'NIDT '- two row recessed car station with diversion in middle *Pedestal hall stations, model numbers unknown 2010s?-present Buttons/Switches Note: If a button is waterproof, a W is added to the end of the model name. KU series (square buttons) *'KU' - regular button with transparent plastic *'KUV' - vandal resistant button *'KUVB' - vandal resistant button with wide halo *'KUS' - keyswitch G series (large buttons) *'GVD (W)' - square vandal resistant button *'GRVD (W)' - round vandal resistant button R series (round buttons) *'R' - regular button *'RN' - low profile button *'RH (W)' - regular button *'RD (W)' - flush button *'RVH (W)' - projecting metal button *'RVD (W)' - vandal resistant button *'RVB11' - convex vandal resistant button with a red lamp in the middle *'RVD11' - flat vandal resistant button with a marking in the middle and lamp on the top *'RVB30 (W)' - convex vandal resistant button *'RVMU30' - concave vandal resistant button *'RV34W' - similar to RVD11 except that it has a circle outline on the button *'RQ30' - round vandal resistant button with illuminating halo *'RP35' - round button with illuminating halo and tactile *'RP35H' - similar to RP35 but with a green ring to indicate a main floor *'RP35F' - illuminated directional arrows *'RP35LE' - illuminated element (out of service, overload and intercom light) *'RS' - keyswitch XL series *'XLQ (W)' - large size square button *'XLR (W)' - large size round button MH series *'MH' - square button *'MHR30' - round button *'MHRB30' - convex round button *'MHLE' - illuminated element (lanterns, out of service light, possibly also in use light) *'MHF' - illuminated directional arrows UT series *'UTQ' - Square button with 34x34 mm dimension. *'UTR' - Round button with 34 mm diameter. *'UTRE' - Rectangle button with 45x34 mm dimension. *'UTQA' - Rectangle button with a shallower size, 43x28 mm dimension. Unknown Generic BDG-2.jpg|Kronenberg UTRE push buttons in Bandung, Indonesia. Kronenberg also makes a waterproof version of the UT series buttons which are identified by a W character at the end of the model name, as well as a version that comes with a green ring (to indicate a main floor) which are identified by a H character at the end of the model name. Kronenberg also makes UT buttons equipped with a galvanic isolation for higher voltage. For this version, the the first three digit of the model name is G (e.g. UTGQ, UTGR, UTGRE and UTGQA). Indicators *'PMA' - dot matrix indicator *'PME' - dot matrix indicator *'PMK' - smaller (74x74 mm) dot matrix indicator *'PMG' - two or three digit dot matrix indicator *'PMK-1-50' - single digit dot matrix indicator *'PML4' - four digit dot matrix indicator *'FAP' - Directional arrow for segmented indicators *'NSK' - Segmented indicator *'NST' - Segmented indicator *'IAZ' - Illuminated field for segmented indicators (likely for an "out of service" light or similar) *Analog style indicators *'TFT430' - LCD indicator *'LCD1' - LCD indicator Panels Car stations *'KTD' - car station with two column of buttons for large number of floors *'KT' - car station with single column of buttons Projecting car stations *'PUR' - one row version with rounded front edge *'PU' - one row version with angular front edge *'PUDR' - two row version with rounded front edge *'PUD' - two row version with angular front edge Special car stations *'PAN' - special or custom designed car station Hall stations *'AT' - wall mounted hall station *'ATZ / ATZB' - door jamb/frame mounted hall station. ATZB features a larger size (5 mm) *'ATO' - door jamb/frame mounted hall station where the lower part is a mounting bracket instead of a closed box. *'ATW' - floor indicator (either LED or analogue display) or hall lantern that can be mounted on the wall or door frame. Unknown Generic BDG-2.jpg|Kronenberg AT hall station with UTRE push buttons in Bandung, Indonesia. Pedestal hall stations *'SAEULE-R' - round version with oval faceplate *'SAEULE-RE' - rectangular version *'SAEULE-Q' - square version Car switch At some point, Kronenberg made a car switch, to replace a car switch on older elevators. It would likely be a custom made item. It is unknown if they still custom make car switches. It is a handle that is pulled up to go up, and pushed down to go down.